Lemony Fresh
by Magic Beans
Summary: What happens when Van and Hitomi are alone in the royal kitchen!?


I don't own Esca although I like to think I do…

This fic was written in protest to FF taking off NC-17 rating. Enjoy 

**LEMONY FRESH!**

One fine summers day on Gaea, Van was in his Royal kitchen, drinking a Dr. Pepper and playing with his lemon. When suddenly, Hitomi waltzed up to him, and stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh, Van? Is that what I THINK it is?!" 

"Hitomi, this lemon I have here, is so fresh and firm. Wanna take a look?"

Hitomi gazed at Van, and quivered. "Van, are you positive that I should be looking at your uh...lemon? I've heard terrifying stories about girls who were burned by their powerful juices!"

"Hitomi, my lemon is very hard um...I mean firm, and it REALLY needs a release from those powerful juices! PLEASE SQUEEZE MY LEMON!"

Hitomi went closer to him and started stroking his lemon. "Mmm...that looks so yummy." She paused, staring at it with wide eyes. "Some of the juices are coming out."

Van gave her a big smile. "Yeah, and its about to burst, so maybe help it along. Hitomi, lets make LEMONAID."

Hitomi blushed, slightly embarrassed. "O-Ok, Van...but only if you pet my oranges."

Van's eyes widened, when suddenly out of no where, Hitomi whipped out her big, juicy, smooth, round, soft, completely mouth-watering, yummified looking oranges. He drooled, for he could almost taste the first of the two in his mouth.

"Hitomi, I have to have one. Let me have it NOW."

Hitomi gave him a seductive smile and let Van take a hold of one of her beautiful oranges, giving it a soft squeeze as she grabbed on to his lemon.

"Wow, Van. You have one fine quality lemon," Hitomi said in a soft voice. He smirked at her, stroking her oranges in gentle circular motions with the tips of his fingers. 

"These oranges feel so wonderful Hitomi...." Van said in a deeper voice, unable to help himself as he played with a particularly large and hard bump. 

"Well, Van...they did take me a long time to grow...."

Van sighed, wanting to bury his face in them and smell their sweet scent. "My lemon is growing just looking at them oranges...." he said to himself, but Hitomi heard him.

He couldn't help himself. Without warning, Van struck fast and took an orange into his soft lips and lightly started nipping. Hitomi gulped at the crisp air as she watched her orange being eaten away by the black haired boy. She moaned, wishing she could taste it too. Suddenly she remembered that she had another one, but she didn't have the guts to start doing the things to it like Van was.

"Hitomi, I can't believe how juicy your oranges are...the taste is so damn good...I never had better oranges in my life."

Hitomi smiled at him. "Van, I take pride in my oranges. I wash them everyday....Uh, Van? Can I um, have a small sample of your lemon now?"

"Why sure, Hitomi!! My lemon is so incredibly huge that there is enough for everyone!!"

Hitomi lowered her eyelashes, staring at him through their long and luscious length. 

"Oh, and Hitomi?"

"...Yes, Van?" she questioned, leaning closer to him.

"I really enjoy how your oranges fit my hands. It's what every man or even woman dreams of," he told her in a low voice.

"Oh, Van...I'm so glad you love my oranges. But the truth is—"

"Yes, Hitomi?"

She smiled shyly at him. "I've never loved any lemon as much as I love yours, Van."

"Hitomi..." Van tried to fight it, but the blush came anyhow. "I don't know what to say...."

She pulled herself even closer to him, whispering boldly in his ear, "Say you'll be the first one to taste the sweet nectar of my plump oranges."

Van looked deep into her eyes as she pushed herself back slightly, unsure of herself. He knew that she wanted him to be the one to have the first bite of her forbidden fruit. He watched as she traced the shape of the oranges, tweaking at the stems and making Van hungrier than ever.

Hitomi's intense emotions towards her oranges made Van's hunger rage and he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to taste them...if not both, then just one!!

His mouth fully encased the first orange to his left. He sucked at its beautiful exterior, to get the full effect of the taste. His teeth grazed over the stem and then nipped at it, as if saying, "OPEN UP, BECAUSE I NEED TO EAT YOU!!!"

Hitomi was whisked away as she watched her two only oranges being eaten away by Van. "Oh, Van...don't stop!! My oranges...they LOVE...ahhhhh...you...."

Now completely encouraged, Van's free hand moved its way slowly to the orange on the right, feeling the curve and the soft outer layer.

Van's lips were still taking the intoxicating taste between them as Hitomi moaned with pleasure...her oranges were getting just what they needed. 

As she sighed with delight, Van pulled away, asking somewhat nervously, "Hitomi?"

"Oooohhhhhh...err, yes, Van?" she asked.

"I'm still kinda hungry...would you happen to have any other fine fruits for me to sample tonight?"

Hitomi thought, and then smirked. "Um...yeah, sure, Van. I have some right down here."

Hitomi grabbed Van's hand and began tracing it slowly downwards to the most beautiful cherry he had ever seen. "Van, you haven't tasted the best fruit of them all. Sure, oranges are the rage these days, but I think you'll fall head over heels in love with this one!!"

Van twitched as his hand skimmed the top of Hitomi's sweet cherry. "Hitomi...you're, uh..." he swallowed hard. "Uh, plucked down there." He drew in a deep shuddering breath. "I've never met a girl on Gaea that's uh, kept her cherry so, uh...ripe, shiny, and plucked before...."

"Well, Van, you could say only the best cherries are plucked these days...otherwise how are you gonna eat them? It would be awfully hard wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right...speaking of eating and such, I'm still kinda hungry." 

"Well, help yourself, Van! It's all yours!!!"

Van couldn't wait to get his tongue all over her very plucked cherry...so he took his chance and just dove right in....

Van's nose took in the fresh scent of the never before touched cherry. To him there was no sweeter smell than the cherry owned by Hitomi herself. 

She shuddered with the force he was using to bite and nip ate her stem. His tongue moved around and around her cherry with great ease, and she moaned as she watched what wonders he was creating in her beautiful essence. She clutched at his broad shoulders, squeezing them hard as he took his time with her cherry. This was nothing compared to what Van had done earlier to her oranges. Absolutely nothing!

Van was enjoying the taste and feel 100% more than from what Hitomi could tell anyway, and he started to lap up her cherry's forbidden juices. She gasped for air, a most pleasant feeling going through her.

Van was tired of cherry…he had had enough for the time being. 

"Hitomi, ive had so much to eat yet you've had nothing at all… wont you have a bite uhhh I mean suck of my lemon?"

"Uhhhh Van, id love to have a bite… I mean a suck of your lemon but is there enough to go around?"

"Why sure, Hitomi!! My lemon is so incredibly huge that there is enough for everyone!!"

So did ya like it? Yeah, I thought so. Next chap will be up soon.


End file.
